Mobile computer devices such as smartphones have become an increasingly popular way to scan indicia because of their highly functional camera technology as well as their ubiquity. Generally speaking, the greatest challenge when scanning a barcode with a smartphone is first getting the barcode in focus. Presently, most smartphones utilize an autofocus routine that attempts to get an image into focus. This procedure is quite time consuming. Also, autofocus routines are often hampered in their efforts by excessive motion and poor lighting conditions. This often leads to a significant time delay when scanning a barcode and accounts for the vast majority of the overall scan time.
Therefore, a need exists for a system for reading code symbols that is capable of generating faster readings of indicia by tracking a user's eyes to make educated guesses as to what the user is interested in.